Fill My Empty Glass
by MakeItHale
Summary: "Nothing heals a broken heart quite like tequila shots and neon lights. My bare feet keep sticking to the tiled floor, my heels are somewhere near the edge of the dance floor, my hair is dripping with sweat, and the girl currently grinding on me smells like fish, but, honestly, I couldn't care less." modern club AU. Is alcohol really what Cana needs? Mentioned Nalu


Nothing heals a broken heart quite like tequila shots and neon lights. My bare feet keep sticking to the tiled floor, my heels are somewhere near the edge of the dance floor, my hair is dripping with sweat, and the girl currently grinding on me smells like fish, but, honestly, I couldn't care less. With each drunken sway I can feel my skimpy purple dress inch farther up my thighs and the ache in my heart give way to the haze…

Two weeks ago, my girlfriend of eight months broke up with me. The best part is her reasoning. It's not that I lied, cheated, or even left my dirty socks on the bedroom floor. I fucking wish. She broke up with me to get back together with her ex-boyfriend. She told me she just "needed time to experiment", "It was super fun, right?", and, worst of all, she said she loved me but, "not like that". Each word out of that bitch's mouth hurt like hell. Still does... Because, unlike Nicki, I was serious. When I said I loved her, I meant it. I'm a person with real feelings and not some dead frog in biology class!

Fuck. The feelings are back. I need another drink...

I shoved miss seafood off of my crotch and made my way back to our VIP table in the corner.

When I finally pushed my way past fake tans and muscle mountains, I spot my silver pumps and snatch them off the ground. I turn aimlessly to try and find Lucy because I can't remember which couch was ours. Coincidentally, I spot the red velvet couch with her purse and, more importantly, Lucy and a stranger dry humping each other. At least someone is going to get lucky tonight. One out of two is better than none out of two. Even if the guy has pink hair… I really question her taste in guys sometimes.

Instead of becoming the most awkward third wheel ever, I decide to change paths and sit alone at the bar.

Note to self: don't let the straightie pick the club anymore. Lucy had good intentions when she dragged me out of my house after a depressing week of Netflix and beer kegs, but this club caters more to her type than mine. Oh well. Good thing is, I don't plan on holding back tonight _and_ I'm not paying my bar tab. Thanks Luce!

Three jägerbombs later, my throat is drier than the Sahara and I'm more than ready to punch the next guy that asks me how I like my eggs in the morning square in the nose. I don't understand how girls can be attracted to these clumsy, rude, sacks of testosterone.

I'm too busy glaring at my empty glass to notice the seat next to mine has become occupied once more.

"Um, excuse me?"

I swear my heart stopped. An angel is sitting next to me. That is the only explanation. That voice… like a Hot Toddy on a cold winter day: soothing, rich, and warming in all the right areas. My entire body turns to face this person before I even realize what I'm doing. I needed to match a face to the voice… a face and body. What a body. That little black halter dress leaves little to the imagination. She's standing now and leaning over the counter. Unknowingly, giving me the perfect god she's too busy trying to get the bartender's attention to notice my obvious stare. Milelong, porcelain legs lead into what I can only describe as the perfect ass. It's so cute and perky! Next, I notice her hair. Velvety, blue curls cascade over flawless shoulders and frame a chest worthy of an art museum. My heart, as well another area, is throbbing in an uncomfortably familiar way. No way this girl a lesbian. With my luck, her boyfriend is probably going to come up behind her any moment and rub his grubby hands all over her. No. I'm not doing this to myself again.

I grab my heels from off the counter as fast as my drunken state will allow, but before I can flee the bar, a soft hand grips my arm. I freeze.

"Wait! Um, Juvia probably should've asked first…"

I slowly turn to face the bar again. I swear, if this is someone's fucked up idea of a joke…

"She doesn't really know how to, um, do this..."

Holy shit. She's blushing. She's trying to hit on me. HOLY SHIT!

"So, um, Juvia will just ask now then. Juvia wanted to buy you a drink! If that's alright with... um with-"

"Cana. Cana Alberona. And that sounds fan-fucking-tastic to me."

I plop my inebriated ass right back on the stool as she tries to supress the most adorable giggle behind her hands. Apparently, the commotion caught the bartender's attention because he's making his way towards us.

"So what are you getting me, angel?"

"Oh no!" she giggles again and I'm positive that I'm in heaven, "Juvia is no angel. Juvia has been watching Cana-sama for a while now and feels like a creepy man. It took Juvia a while to build up her confidence."

She thinks men are creepy! This night keeps getting better and better!

"Juvia will have a water with lemon, please." she turns back to me, a slight blush adorning her cheeks, "Juvia doesn't handle alcohol very well...but please get whatever you want!"

As I stare into her lovely blue eyes, I can't help but feel refreshed. They're innocent, honest, and curious- but not in a dangerous way. She's something I've never even dreamed I would want.

"That sounds nice actually. I'll have one of those too."

Alcohol is wonderful, but sometimes all a girl needs is a tall drink of water.


End file.
